DESCRIPTION: This research will create mathematical models that describe how respiratory infections are transmitted from patients to healthcare professionals during patient care. These models will be used to calculate healthcare professionals' risks of acquiring occupational respiratory infections in different patient care situations, as well as evaluate strategies for reducing their risk of infection.